A Future for Fairies
by SnowingHuskies
Summary: Without realizing it, Natsu and Lucy skip ahead into the future with the help of a book, but will Levy be able to send them home? Read to witness their adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Request

**A/N: This is my first story so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Request**

**Lucy's POV**

I get out of the shower and what do I see:

1\. My window, previously closed, is now open.

2\. A can of sardines lying around, empty.

3\. And two people or, I mean a mage and exceed reading a bunch of papers which...

" Hey! Wait a second, those are **mine**!"

I storm across the room to snatch them out of Natsu's hands, but he holds them high and tosses it to Happy.

" Happy, catch!"

_" Aye sir!"_

* * *

We end up playing monkey in the middle and I was the monkey, the **WHOLE** time. The only reason it finally stopped was when Happy's wings disappeared and I caught him before falling to the ground.

" I thought I told you guys that Levi had first dibs on reading this!"

" But you never told Gray, so..."

" Wait, what!? Gray's here? That must also mean that Erza is too!"

" No, no, no. Gray and Erza left ten minutes ago."

_" I hate that despicable cat."_ I mumble.

When was the last time I visited Levi, I wonder? Finally, I announce that, " We're going to visit Levi-chan! Of course, this is punishment."

" Huh, that's different, you always say, '**Get out!'** and kick us out instead of this, right Happy?"

" Yeah, it's strange."

" I don't care if it's different, your coming with me!"

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know how I did, but if there is anything I should know, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Levi's Library

**A/N Hi! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Levi's Library**

**Lucy's POV**

After taking another shower, I had to of course, we knocked on Levi's door. Boy, it sure is neat here, compared to my house. Right behind me I have these two idiots ranting on and on about how I could be nicer and offer them food. For the last time I yell, "You already ate two cans of sardines!" and they shut up, for a little.

* * *

I hear the pitter patter of footsteps as the door opens.

"Lu-chan!" My blue haired friend calls, then hugs me. "Long time, no see!", and she smiles, cocking her head to the right.

"Can we come in? I have the book written, but unfortunately these two barged in and read it."

"That's ok. Come on in!"

We glance around and on every piece of furniture there's a book on top of it. Wow, I never knew that Levi was _**this **_obsessed with books.

* * *

Soon, I hear snoring and glance at the couch to see that Natsu and Happy had fallen asleep.

"Should I wake them up?" I ask softly.

"No, it's ok. They deserve some rest after this long day." And then, I realize that the moon is out already. Sure, time flies when you're having fun but, two pointers.

One: Time can't pass _that_ quickly...wait, can it?

Two: I wasn't even having fun!

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: Plot bunnies are welcome in my meadow of sunshine and fairytails! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Day

**A/N: This chapter is going to be longer than the others so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Long Day**

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know how long I was up last night. I searched through Levi's shelves for good books, but it seemed like they were **all** good! I couldn't help but wonder, where did she get all these books? It seems that I pondered too long on that thought and fell asleep. How could I have fallen asleep at a time like this! This was one of my best days in the month when Natsu and Happy weren't bugging me!

* * *

When I woke up, I saw that I was leaning on Natsu! Good grief! Was I doing that the whole night? At least _he's_ still asleep.

"Natsu, Happy, wake up!" I whisper as I try to gently wake them up.

"Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Ice Stripper, lets go..." I hear him mumble and I realize that he's still in a deep sleep, so I leave him alone. On Levi's desk, piled with books of course, was a little note with cute handwriting.

_"You can stay as long as you want Lu-chan! - Levi_

She's such a great friend! Wait, there's a P.S.

_"P.S. I am on a mission with Shadow Gear so don't worry! "_

Yeah, I know those two guys, Jet and Droy, will always protect her. Plus, if she's in danger, Gajeel will come to her rescue. I wish someone would do that for me. Wait, there's already Natsu who does that. What am I thinking, he's always been there for me, like when I jumped from the palace of the Phantom Lord Guild and when all of Fairy Tail saved me from my dad.

* * *

I walked around the area and pick some random books off the shelves that had interesting titles. Some looked really old, like they could crumble to pieces at any moment, while others seemed like they were bought just a day ago. I hear a loud groan echoing across the room as I turn around.

"So we're _still_ here." The spiky pink haired boy said while stretching. It seemed like Happy copied every single move of his in silence.

"Yes, and Levi is very kind to let us stay and read her books."

"Natsu, Lucy I'm hungry!" That stupid cat is always hungry.

"Then let's go and eat at Miajane's bar! Lucy, are you coming?"

"No thanks." And just like that, they opened the window and jumped out.

"You could've used the door you know!" I yell at them, but they don't respond. I guess they're too busy running and making lots of dust in their wake. Well, at least that tells me that they're both happy.

* * *

Again, like last night, I'm scanning and going through the books that I pulled out earlier. It's already 12 o'clock in the afternoon and this house is **so** silent, it's unbelievable! I wonder what's taking them so long...

"We're back!"

"Why were you gone so long?"

"We got you a sandwich _and _we did a little job!" They were smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I already paid my rent so I'm good." I can't believe they went on a mission without me!

"Was Erza or Gray there? What type of mission, andfor how much?"

"_See_... I told you that she'd be interested. Pay up!" Then I saw Happy hand Natsu a jewel.

"We were just kidding of course, we wouldn't go on one without _you. You're our teammate who helped us create the most strongest team in the guild!"_

"Nicely played." I hate to admit that they fooled me. "So what did you _actually_ do?"

"Eat lunch and challenge Erza to a fight, who quickly beat me to a pulp and threw me to this front doorstep which was quite a coincidence."

"Ok..." That was one of the weirdest stories I had heard today. "How about you read something instead of sleep because recently, you sleep too much and that goes for you too, Happy."

* * *

I go through all the books and then I see this old one labeled Future.

"Hey, Natsu! Have you seen this book before?"

"No, let's check it out though!" Then he opened the cover of the book and we were suddenly surrounded by bursting bright lights.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and look around. Huh, nothing's changed, I think. Until I look at the book again and realize that it now says Present.

"Natsu, I think we're in..." He cuts me off and says,

"The future."

* * *

**A/N: Plot bunnies are welcome in my meadow of sunshine and fairytails! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Comrades, Separated

**A/N: I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comrades, Separated**

**Natsu's POV**

Ok, I have to admit that this is one of the coolest moments in my life!

**_SLAP!_**

"Snap out of it!"

"What was that for?!"

"You were spacing out!"

"**No **I wasn't!"

"_**Yes,**_ you were!"

"Nope."

_"_You know what, we shouldn't be fighting, instead we should find our way back."

I looked around the room twice and realized that, "Hey, Happy isn't here!"

"What?"

"He isn't here!"

I started panicking. Where was my blue friend?

"He wasn't touching the book when we were, so he wasn't sucked in, Natsu."

Well, at least he's safe.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

When I walked in, I heard Happy yelling, "Natsu, Lucy, where are you?!"

I ran into the room and grasped Happy.

"Happy, calm down. We'll figure this out. Now, where are they?"

I tried to say in my calmest voice. He was jittering _so_ violently that it seemed like his body would fall apart.

"Th-th-they o-opened th-the b-book and, and, and they were sucked in!"

Then he completely burst into tears.

Oh, no.

Not **_that_** book.


	5. Chapter 5: Love?

**A/N: Hello again! Just to let you know, it seems like this story is going to have a little Nalu in it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for your support: Peppermint Squirrel**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love?**

**Lucy's POV**

"Come on Natsu, let's check out Fairytail...if it still exists." He seems so depressed that Happy isn't here. I sorta feel sad for him because those two are never apart. Wow, Magnolia has gotten bigger over the years... or minutes to us.

Soon, we are in front of Fairytail and it seems triple it's size!

"Wow! I didn't know that Fairytail could be_ so_ big when _we_ weren't destroying it!"

"Natsu! I think you mean that if _you_ weren't destroying it!" Then we walked into the guild.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Something's wrong. What is it? The smell? No, it still smells like food... Sight? No, it's still crowded... Wait! I got it! It's,

"Quiet... wait, is that it?"

"Shut up Natsu!"

"What?!"

"They're all sleeping." Ohh. That makes more sense because it's never quiet in our guild.

"It seems like they've been partying all night long," Lucy whispered to me.

"What were they celebrating?"

She goes to a banner hanging in the middle of the room and points to it, giving me this obvious look. What? I look above and there it is,

'Welcome back Team Redfox:' and underneath that, 'Levi, Gajeel, Kita, and Tomomi!'... Am I _dreaming_ or something?! _They_ got _**married**_?! I can't believe that iron scumbag got married...to _Levi_ of all people! Who's Kita and Tomomi? _**What is this world coming to?!**_

I look at Lucy again to see that she's holding Levi and Gajeel's hands...the ones with matching identical rings!

* * *

"Hurry Natsu!" Lucy immediately says and pulls us out of the guild.

"What was that for?" I start to say, but then I look at her and I know _something's _bothering her.

"Are you ok?" My worried tone shows through the question.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just saw someone waking up." But even after that, there's a troubled look in her eyes.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I feel my cheeks reddening because with every glance, Natsu looks at me intently. Damn it! He knows that something's wrong, but I just _can't_ tell him...because I just saw the future Natsu and I. I know that may not be shocking, _but_ I saw us _holding hands_ and I was _leaning_ on him! I know I was leaning on him earlier, but once I make a mistake, I _never_ do it again. So back there, I was doing it _purposefully_.

"N-Natsu, Let's go get a disguise so we can go back there unnoticed."

"Sure!" Good, everything is back to normal...I think.

* * *

We go to different stores and I ask each owner what day it is. It seems like we're 15 years in the future! After all that shopping, we have our complete disguises. I have orange, curly long hair, glasses with green contacts, and a green dress that looks like it was made out of dragon scales. I look at Natsu who's wearing a black wig, a green shirt, and white pants with shoes to match.

I kind of miss the undisguised Natsu, his pink hair, his...Wait! What am I _doing!_ This is **no** time to be daydreaming.

* * *

**Happy's POV**

I can't **believe** this is happening! They just **disappeared!** I want to hear Natsu's reassuring voice or commands that may even kill me! Right now, I'm buried in tissues and crying till my eyes shrivel up.

"Happy! Get ahold of yourself this instant! You wouldn't want Natsu to see you like this, right?"

"N-N-No, I wouldn't," And I try to console myself and help Levi.


	6. Chapter 6: Long time, no see

**Chapter 6: Long time, no see**

**Lucy's POV**

We enter Fairy Tale again to find some more information. I see Cara, Macao, Gildarts, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, and many others, but there are new people too. I see some kids around the age of 4 to 13 at least, I think. This is starting to get creepy, some of the kids resemble some of the mages that are here.

Wait, am I daydreaming? There's a girl who has blond hair and is serving at the counter next to Mirajane. I think I'm going to faint.

* * *

Natsu and I take a seat at the bar and Mirajane walks up to us. Boy, she hasn't aged a bit!

"What can I get you two?" She smiles.

"Natsu, don't order anything large or else she'll get suspicious." I nudge Natsu and whisper so quietly that I can't hear myself.

"I'll have some roasted ham!" He calls, but Mirajane has a puzzled look on her face.

"We stopped serving that 15 years ago...Who are you?" Oh, no. Our cover's been blown!

"Uh...uh..." I search around the room to name someone I know...Who should I name that can get us out of this? Wait, there's Levi!

"Uh, we're friends with Levi, b-but the last time we saw her was about 15 years ago," I muster. Whew! Natsu is bobbing his head up and down while curious eyes start to look at us. I wish this jerk would stop attracting everyone's attention!

"Hey, Levi! Do you remember..." She turns to look at us again. " Hey, what are your names in the first place?"

Natsu jumps up in his seat, "Oh yeah, I'm Na-OWWW-mi. What was that for?! "And I'm Opal..." That was close!

"Ok... well, Levi, do you know them?" Oh no. What if she recognizes us?

"Yeah, I know them." Then she looks towards us and smiles, as if she knows something. "Long time, no see! Come on, let's go to my house." Does she recognize us? Does she not? I don't know!

* * *

We're back where we started... well maybe not exactly... At least we have Levi with us though...


	7. Chapter 7: She knowsHe knows

**Chapter 7: She knows... He knows**

**Lucy's POV**

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! You guys look so ridiculous!" She's laughing?

"Natsu, Lucy, take off your disguises. I know you're from the past." I turn around to see Natsu sniffing himself, what a weird person.

"Do we smell bad?" What an idiotic question! He should know because he has a better sense of smell than us!

"No, but change out of your clothes, you look so suspicious," And now, she's giggling again. I guess we _really_ do look funny.

* * *

"So, how did you know it was us?"

"Well, in my time, fifteen years earlier, you guys disappeared from a book of mine that brought you to the future. Of course you came back and... wait! I'm _not_ supposed to tell you that!" Poor Levi, she's only grown half an inch since we last saw her. Gajeel is probably still teasing her about her height.

"Let's get on to the more important stuff now." Like what, Natsu? What could be _so_ important? "For example, how **YOU** and **GAJEEL** got _**MARRIED**_!" So that's the stupid stuff he had in mind. I guess I'm just a little bit curious on how that happened. But I think we should drop that subject because Levi is blushing like crazy!

"Natsu, that isn't important."

"Uh, yes it _is_!"

"Guys, this isn't time to be bickering! Do you know where the book is?" And I point to the table.

"Thank you."

"I'm back!" I hear the shout of Gajeel.

Oh, shoot.

"Everyone is trying to get over their hangover from the...Natsu? Lucy? What are you doing here? I just saw you back there and now you came here earlier...than me...You... also look so..._young."_

"And I'm not an old geezer like you!" Please tell me you didn't say that Natsu. Please.

When I open my eyes, I see a ripe, pink lump on Natsu head with Gajeel's fist on it. Ouch.

"So are from another dimension?"

"We're from the past."

"You look _**so**_ old!" And Natsu keeps on laughing his head off.

What a predicament.


	8. Chapter 8: Gihi

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry that I haven't wrote for awhile. I think I had a case of writer's block. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gihi**

**Natsu's POV**

Now how did I end up on the floor? Oh yeah, Mr. Metal man just punched me to the ground,_ so _I should punch him back!

**WHAM!**

"Hahahaha! You got an egg on your head!"

"Well so do you, flame brain!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**BAM!**

I think those two just broke a wall.

"Anyways... Levi, you know how to get us back, right?"

"Well, I'm afraid not. You see, we solved that case a long time ago that I forgot how."

**THUD!**

**"WILL YOU JUST BE** **QUIET!"** I yell as the doorbell rings.

"I think the kids are back."

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy's POV**

Oh no.

Not the kids.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The door opens and I see a little girl with blue hair and a boy with red hair. Where did the red hair come from?

"Come on squirts, introduce yourselves."

"Don't they look a lot like Natsu and Lucy?" says the boy.

"Yeah they do..." Whispers the little girl to her older brother.

"Now don't be rude, introduce yourselves."

"I'm...wait! Why am I introducing myself to a stranger?" And they ran off. Well that was odd...

"Sorry Lucy, they're Kita and Tomomi. Please excuse me, I need to go talk to them.

Levi leaves and I'm left with a "Gihi" from Gajeel and his smirking face. What in the world goes on in his brain?

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

I wonder what these two are doing...

How did they get here anyway?

What brought them here and

What are they doing in _my house_!

"So did you really come from the past?"

They both nod.

"Do you know what happens in the future?"

They both shake their head.

"What's with the nodding and shaking of your heads?"

Then they both bring up their shoulders.

"Do you want me to tell you about your future?" And I know that a big grin has started to spread across my face.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I wonder what they're doing down stairs...

"Mama, are you ok? I hear my little angel whisper in my ear with her softest voice.

"Of course dear. Now go to bed."

"Who we're they?" Kita barges in while I tuck Tomomi in for her nap. He _always _barges in.

"I won't answer to_ that_ attitude." He's just like Gajeel... or pretends to be. Why can't he be mellower...

"Sorry, it's just that they **_can't _**be Natsu and Lucy. They look too young." I guess I can't leave him in the dark.

"They're from the past, ok. Now get to bed and don't tell anyone about them." Kids can be so tiring.


End file.
